This invention relates to a load applying device, more particularly to a load applying device for an exercise bicycle.
Exercise bicycles are widely used for indoor exercise. A load applying device is provided with the exercise bicycle for optionally applying load during exercise for a user according to the user's physical condition.
In past, a load applying device included a weight for adjusting the load applied to the user. Recently, a programmable computerized exercise bicycle has been developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,528. A load applying device for an exercise bicycle has also been proposed and developed for applying load to a user by means of a brake effect caused by an eddy current, which was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,145, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,310, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,938.